The Power Of Three Plus Four
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: The Charmed ones pay a visit to our boys in New York. Yep, the Real Ghostbusters. Strangeness happens as each group thinks the other is treading on their territory. Will the team up, bust the demon and save the innocent? Why was the demon after the in


**A/N: Okay, so, I'm attempting to cross over Charmed and RGB! Anyway, here we go!**

San Francisco

Monday 8:00am

Phoebe Halliwell sighed as she got ready to go into the office. It wasn't that she didn't like her job at the newspaper, in fact, she loved it, but today, she just seemed off. It had been weeks since any kind of demon had crossed their paths and the whole situation just made her feel antsy.

She made her way downstairs and saw Piper sitting at the kitchen table. "Anything wrong Piper?" She asked. Her older sister just sighed and shook her head. Phoebe guessed that she was probably missing Leo, who they still hadn't managed to save. "We'll find a way to save him. You know that." She smiled at her sister and started to leave.

"You got something in the mail yesterday." Piper said, basically ignoring her sister's remark. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but it just felt hopeless. The more they'd try to comfort her, the worse she'd feel.

Phoebe smiled and took the envelope. She opened it up and read the card inside, "Oh, it's for a baby shower."

"Who?" Piper asked.

"A girl at work." Phoebe said, "Everyone else has been planning a surprise shower for months."

"That's sweet." Piper looked back down at what was supposed to be breakfast, "It's a good thing Dad took Wyatt and Chris last night, I just don't really feel like doing the mommy thing today."

"Everyone needs a break sometime." Phoebe grinned. Then her thoughts were disrupted. She shut her eyes as one of her premonitions flooded her mind.

"Phoebe?" Piper stood up as Phoebe opened her eyes, "What did you see?"

"I think it was an innocent. I can't be sure. There was this baby in a crib and there were energy beams all over the place."

"We have to get to the baby." Piper stated.

"I don't know where he is." Phoebe sighed, "There wasn't much to the vision."

"Get Paige." Piper said, "We have to find him…or her."

* * *

Manhattan

Monday 12:00 PM

"Ray, why did you have to wake me up?" Peter yawned as he slid down the pole at the firehouse.

"Peter, it's noon, you should have been up anyway." Ray laughed. "Besides, we've got a job!" He added excitedly.

"Whoopdee do." Peter frowned, "I'm tired. I was out late last night."

"Indeed." Egon stated, annoyed, "But we have bigger problems. By the description of the neighbors, this is no ordinary annoying spirit. We need to hurry."

"Yeah, it may actually have a grudge against the owners of the house!" Ray looked as if he were about to pee his pants from being overly excited.

"Down boy." Peter laughed, "Let's go bag this spook and get paid for it."

* * *

Winston parked the Ectomobile in front of the house that seemed to be the center of Hell. "We're going in _there_?"

"Hey!" Peter shouted as he put on his Proton Pack, "Do you hear a baby?"

The four men rushed into the house and saw something that looked like a shadow torturing two people. "Blast him!" Ray shouted.

Just as they switched their packs to "on" something else happened. A blue light flashed and then three women appeared behind the shadow.

Paige did a quick assessment, _if those men shoot, we're dead! _"Guns!"

The men looked as their packs disappeared and reappeared at Paige's feet. "Hey!" Peter yelled, "What was that for?"

The monster looked at the sisters, and then disappeared; taking the two people it was torturing.

"Thanks a lot!" Winston shouted, "We had it!"

"Yeah!" Peter added, "And now, it has our paying customers!"

"Who _are _you?" Piper asked.

Before anyone could answer, the wail of a baby filled the room. "Peter was right! There _is_ a baby!" Ray followed the source of the cries down the hall and opened the door. The baby looked to be only about six months old. Ray picked it up and tried to comfort it. "Pierced ears and a cute little bow." He laughed as he rocked her, "It must be a girl."

Phoebe sighed, "Those people were her parents. We've really done it this time." She shook her head and then stopped and looked at Egon who was examining her with his PKE Meter, "_What _are you doing?"

"Fascinating." He said as he poked her shoulder, "I'm getting readings, but these girls are very much alive."

"Of _course_ we're alive." Paige rolled her eyes.

"I think there's a reason we ran into these guys." Piper gave Egon a weird look, "But I really can't think of one right now."

"What are we going to do with the baby?" Peter asked Ray.

"We'll have to take care of her until we can either find her parents or the nearest living relative." Ray shrugged.

"Great." Peter sighed, "Diaper duty."

"Well, whatever took her parents was definitely demonic. Maybe even a powerful Warlock." Phoebe stated, "You're going to need are help."

"Who exactly _are_ you?" Winston asked.

"They're witches." Ray stated, "Powerful ones by the look of Egon's reading."

"That doesn't scare you?" Piper asked.

"The only thing that scares Ray is women." Peter smiled, "And you three are-"

"Married!" Piper shouted.

"Seeing someone!" Paige added.

"Not interested!" Phoebe ended, unable to think of any other excuse.

Peter frowned, but Ray laughed, "We need to get back to the station. If you girls want to help, you're going to have to cooperate."

"Excuse me?" Piper raised an eyebrow, "I think you're wandering onto our territory."

"New York is ours sweetheart." Peter crossed his arms.

"Okay!" Paige held her hands in the air, "We aren't _gangs_. Let's stop talking about territories. We're going to have to work together. I'm sure that we have some valuable information for you guys and that you guys have some for us. Who exactly are you?"

"Ghostbusters." Winston smiled, "Pleased to meet you." He then turned to Peter, "Okay, you get some baby supplies and meet us in the car."

Peter frowned, "Ray picked her up first, make him be the nanny!"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Be a man. Get the packs."

"I'll help you…um…" Piper took the baby from Ray, "What's your name?"

"Ray." He said as he handed the baby over. He started looking for some baby things, "And your name is?"

"Piper." She smiled, "Is there a car seat anywhere?"

"Maybe in the front room." Ray continued to shuffle around, looking for a diaper bag. "I think her name is Meagan. At least, that's what this card says."

"Are you a Meagan?" Piper bounced the baby, who let out a laugh, "I think we have a winner." She looked back up at Ray, "Most moms keep the diaper bag by the changing table."

Ray looked over at the changing table. There was the diaper bag, ready to go, "Thanks." He laughed, "How did you know that?"

"It's a mom thing." She grinned, "Let's get back to your station so we can figure out what's going on."

**Well, I hope you liked it so far! It's going to get more actiony soon. So, just a couple questions to ponder: What is so important about Meagan's parents? Who will babysit? Will Peter leave the girls alone? Find out in the next chapter! (Haha, I love playing the dramatic one!)**


End file.
